


Gotta be Kitty Me

by kueroyalt



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Asgardian Magic, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Cat, Cat Tony, Cute, Kitten, Kitty - Freeform, Kitty Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Magic Spell, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Other, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Transformation, cute tony as kitten, kitten tony, kitty!Tony, loki is trouble, magic hates tony, magic used on tony, natasha is awsome, spell, spell on tony, spells, tony animal transformations, tony gets turned into, tony hates hates magic, tony is a kitten, tony is turned into, tony stark - Freeform, tony!cat, tony!kitty, turned into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is transformed by Loki into a kitten. Slight spoiler for the episode the age of Tony stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. down,capes, tony hates magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels down Loki does whatever he wants to tony

To settle confusion  
Tony Stark aka Iron Man  
Steve Rodgers aka captain America  
Natasha aka Black Widow  
Hawkeye aka Clint Barton  
Falcon aka Sam Wilson  
Hulk is Hulk Thor is Thor Jarvis is Jarvis any questions? if so message me. Now my first piece on avengers ----------------------------------------------------

Iron man sat at his computer watching his teammates do fine without him, when you make a team self-sufficient there is not much action. Then alarms blared “finally some action.” Tony exclaimed excitedly ‘any longer and I might have gone insane.’ “Should I call the other avengers sir” Jarvis asked. Tony looked at the screen. “No need Jarvis it is nothing more than train track problems I can handle it.” Tony blasted out.  


The train was carrying passengers, the bridge was stuck if it did not lower the train will be in the Hudson River. Tony blasted rocket past the train and to the lower mechanism. ‘Odd thought Tony there was a fabric caught in the gears. He removed the fabric and the bridged lowered and the day was saved. ‘Not the action I was looking for.’ He huffed while flying back to the tower, when something hit him stumbling back wards a bit Tony looked around to see what hit him. 'I should of just kept flying back to the tower' Tony thought. Not two feet in front of him, keeping up in the air a puff of green mist appeared, when it cleared, Loki, Thor’s younger brother appeared. “Well, well look what we have here all alone, no back up.” Loki chuckled Tony raised his arms ready to blast. "somehow I should have realized someone caused the train problem on purpose."Tony said "Tore a bit of your cape in the gears.” Tony said with attitude dripping from his voice. Loki just waved the comment off like he was shoeing away a fly, “not to worry Stark none of my capes were ruined.” Loki dismissed. “Alright you got my attention now what do you want Loki? You know besides the ruling of earth and stuff. Why attract my attention?" Tony asked. “Oh Stark," Loki said with his face having a sneer smile and voice dripping with that sneer, " don’t you know that old Midgard saying how did it go again? oh yes curiosity killed the cat. Well it won’t much fun if your all alone.” Loki waved his staff, an invisible force grabbing Tony swinging him around. “Time to shake up this city.” Loki chuckled and fling a motion with his staff Tony was being yanked down towards the pavement, Loki then swung the staff right before Tony crashed to the ground. With a flick to the right, Tony crashed into a building. 

Loki laughed whipping Tony around slamming him against buildings, he flung Tony to the daily bugle where James jonna Jameson voice boomed through the air as Iron Man was whipped around “Spider man has done it again the menace ha...” the broadcast had stopped due to the fact Loki had slammed Tony against the screen. Loki laughed cracked evilly. "Armor error." Stuffed flashed around inside the helmet Tony's head turning at the errors. “Jarvis I changed my mind," Tony said. "Avengers assemble.” Tony yelled.

Loki whipped Tony around. Laughing Loki said "well let’s see if the great Iron Man can make a big splat in New York City." Loki laughed he raised his staff and a light blasted Loki from behind, that blast sounded allot like Widow's stingers.

Loki was blasted forward freeing Iron Man from the of grip of Loki's staff. “Now Tony you can’t party without us.” Said a males voice with a whoosh of an engine, the sound of an arrow was released and Loki blasted forward, tumbling a little in the air. Hawkeye and Black Widow came roaring in. 

Loki fumed turning his staff on them he shot Widows car and the alarms blared. “Oh no time to what is it again oh yes blow.” Loki laughed the car exploded sending black Widow and Hawkeye flying. Iron Man blasted forward catching Natasha. “Oh wow, I did not think Loki would go for the weak move, and without his brother here to see.” Called Captain America catching Clint as he almost it the ground. "Thanks." said Clint aiming an arrow at Loki and releasing the arrow from its notch it exploded upon hitting Loki. Captain America threw his shield hiting Loki on the side of the head. 

the ground shook, signaling the arrival of Hulk, “Wow leaving your brother out of the fun is low Loki even for you.” Bellowed Hulk followed by Falcon and blasting Loki with his wing attack. “Thor you didn’t tell us it is bring the god of pain in the butt day.” Falcon said

“Ahh, Loki you never call anymore you should have said you were coming we would have given you a better welcome.” Cried Thor spinning his hammer in the air. Loki sighed seeing all the Avengers present. “Well I guess the fun is done for now, but just to leave a reminder of the spoiled fun.” He said disappearing in green swirl of mist. Tony lowered Natasha to the ground, “what did he mean leave a reminder?” he asked. Loki’s voice bellowed “like I said before Stark….” “arghhh.” Tony cried being thrown high in the air. 

appeared and green mist encased Tony. “Like I said before Stark,” he disappeared his voice echoed, “curiosity killed the cat.” Then Tony started to fall to the ground. 

“Tony” bellowed Steve.


	2. not a time stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Loki did is revealed we know what happened but the avengers didn't.

They all watched as Tony fell from the sky. “I got him Thor help would be appreciated.” Said Falcon zooming to catch Tony. Thor standing by the others said “this is why asguridian armor requires no batteries.” Thor zoomed off to help Sam catch Tony. The two lowered Tony on the ground the others sprinting to the three of them. 

“Iron Man come in.” Steve called into the coms, with no response. “Tony status.” No answer. 

“What do you think Loki did to Tony” Clint asked kneeling by Tony’s right side when Falcon and Thor lowered Tony to the ground. “Whatever he did I don’t think it was letting Tony take a nap.” Natasha said. “Let’s get him back to the tower, so we can get better assessment.” Sam said. The avengers got up with Thor and Sam flying Tony back. 

The avengers had place the suit on the table. “Jarvis, what’s Tony condition.” Steve called to the AI. A beam started moving up the armor, scanning the armor. “It appears Captain Rogers that sir is in fact going to be awake from being unconscious." Jarvis said, and all the Avengers sighed. "captain Rodgers the armor is reporting something odd" Jarvis told to the room. " What is it saying Jarvis?" Natasha asked echoing what the avengers were thinking. "it appears the suite doesn’t recognize sir's specific body, the suit believe it is someone else.” Jarvis reported. “Oh, great it is the time stone all over again if he is de-aged again…,” Clint started Natasha put a hand on Clint’s back. “If he is de-aged,” Sam stated, “at least he is not drawing things from all over time.” “No fighting dinosaurs.” Grumbled Hulk. “If I might I believe sir is waking up possibly very soon I suggest that removing the armor from him"Jarvis said . "I have located the arc reactor but the readings state sir is not human.” Replied to the avenger’s lasers detaching the chest plate, when it was off , the laser turned off and two mechanical arms went and removed it. 

with the chest plate off the avengers peered in. The clothes Tony was wearing lay empty except for a lump at the chest area. They all looked at each other. Steve stepped up and picked up the shirt, the lump in his hand with breaths held he removed the shirt and froze. They all stared in shock at the lump in Steve’s hand. “Well,” said Clint breaking the silence “I guess we don’t have to worry about clothes sizes to order for him.” They all looked at a small cat in Steve arms. 

“I, uh, uhm.” Stuttered Steve looking at the small cat. Natasha was the first to shake off the shock. “Jarvis, bio scan Tony.” Natasha said “Of course miss Romanov.” Jarvis replied scanning the little cat with a read beam. “The results are that sir, is a kitten, age approximate 9 weeks old, healthy. I have taken the liberty of ordering the necessities for kittens but I have decided against the ordering of a litter box and kitten food. According to info kittens should of cream milk or plain cream as well as water and a diet of fish. I have placed a food order for some cream and fish of salmon and bass since sir is not a fan of anchovies and tuna. I also found recipes on how to prepare the food for sir. I have taken the steps for a collar to be fasten consisting of the address of the tower in a red leather with gold tags fitting sir’s size. The collar is located behind Mr. Barton.” Jarvis stated.

Clint as if on auto pilot never taking his eyes off the ball of fluff in Steve's hand. Turning around he grabbed the collar and put on Tony going back to standing and staring. Natasha looked at all the men and rolling her eyes went to the sleeping kitten took it out of Steve's hand and went upstairs where Tony would be more comfortable. As Natasha strideded across the room Hulk turned and followed frowning nudging Thor and marched after Natasha. Sam Clint and Steve still staring blankly at the now empty hand of Steve's where Tony had just been.

Natasha felt a change with Tony he was slowly waking up. She continued to pet his head to try and soothe him when he woke up. She looked at Thor and Hulk who were the only ones who came up with her. It had been a good fifteen minutes since they exited the lab. 

“Jarvis, are the others still in the lab.” Natasha asked. “yes Ms. Romanov, they are still below. Do you wish me to notify them to come up?” asked Jarvis. Natasha waved her hand “no,no just wondering. What are they doing right now Jarvis?” she asked. “yes why have are associates not come up to gather for the waking of the Man of Iron?” asked Thor. “currently there still standing looking at Captain Roger's empty hand.” Jarvis answered. Looking down at Tony's face Natasha looked up at the other two guys we need to talk about something. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Steve, Sam and Clint were still staring at Steve's empty hand.

\----------------------------------------------------

Looking down at Tony's face Natasha could see that his eyes opening. “he’s waking up.” Natasha whispered to the other two an slowly two small brown eyes opened. 


	3. water and meows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice bucket challenge inspiration in this chapter

Sam, Steve and Clint were still staring at Steve’s empty hand when Natasha, Thor and Hulk returned. In Natasha’s arms was wide awake, cute fluffy, Tony Stark mewing with content where Hulk was carrying a giant bucket of water winning the coin toss to carry it. While Thor carried three towels and three huge thick fluffy robes. Tony’s little kitten eyes looked up at Natasha’s face and she looked down rubbed Tony's between the ears then drawer him to eye level. Tony rubbed against her cheek, mewing in contempt. 

“I hate to admit but Tony is so adorable.” Natasha said . Tony tickled her cheek with his whiskers, Natasha laughed a bit. Turning to Hulk and Thor lowering Tony to chest level where he swiped hid little paws in the air like he was trying to grab something. Natasha looked the two men behind her "be careful his little whiskers tickle.” She smirked has he turned his rolled a bit trying to get out of Natasha’s arms.

She stopped half way to the three men. Hulk and Thor stopped behind her as she lowered the little black kitten on the ground. The little kitten spun around the room. He feel on the floor on his butt back legs spread a bit. Wiggling his nose he got back on four legs and stretched his back. Spotting the three statues of men. with little kitten feet he scampered to the three men the clicks of his paws hitting the floor as he ran to the three men. An “aww” escaped Natasha’s mouth. Hulk looked at little kitten Tony moving his paws up and down Steve’s leg trying to draw Steve’s attention. " Tony does make a cute kitten." Thor chuckled in agreement.

When Natasha, Hulk and Thor almost finished crossing the room and were almost close to the three men and the kitten. Apparently Tony had given up trying to get Steve's attention and scampered back to Natasha. She picked him up moved closer to the three men. They stopped by the three men who were still staring at the empty hand. “Guys,” Natasha probed no response. Shen nodded to Hulk and she and Thor stepped out of the way. Hulk tilted the bucket of cold water and threw the water at the three men. That snapped them out of standing around like statues. Thou if Clint’s response was anything to go on they were probably none to happy standing down here with frozen water splashed on them. 

 

“w-w-w-whhaatt thhhhe he-eck Nat-ta-asha.” Studded Clint, who was soaking wet from the ice water. Natasha smirked a little. “you guys would not snap out of your little trance and we brought you towels.” She jerked her head slightly to Thor who was indeed had the towels and robes still in hand. The three men took the towels graciously and took the robes. Clint’s mouth opened probably to say thanks but stopped when he went to go put on the robe. “Natasha, these robes are fluffy, Stark you bette” Clint stopped that sentence realizing that one Tony was now a kitten and two that he noticed Tony was awake. “ohhhh, right Starks a kitten.” Clint said. “still can’t believe Tony is a kitten.” Sam said. Steve just went by Natasha and looked at the little kitten its brown eyes watching him back. “so, uhm, how, I mean, I guess, uhm” Steve cleared his throat. “is he still Tony?” he asked. Natasha looked at Thor and Hulk then finally looking down at the kitten. “hey captain,” called Clint “let’s continue this conversation after we change into dry clothing and out of these ridiculous fluffy robes.” Clint said. Steve almost blushed “oh, right meet us upstairs.” And he, Clint and Sam went upstairs to change when they elevator closed and was out of earshot Natasha turned up to the celling “Jarvis tell me you took pictures of that?” a smile on her face. “yes mam, I’m sure sir will be upset if he did not have pictures to see that.” The IM said. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later they all assembled up stairs. Tony was still in Natasha’s arms looking around at the various occupants. “so,” Clint started hopping on the couch next to Natasha staring at the kitten in her arms, he scratched Tony’s head between the ears. “how much of Tony is there, I mean is he Tony?” Clint asked he Sam and Steve looked at the others. Tony had wiggled out of Natasha’s arm and sneezed the cutest little sound ever. 

Steve looked down at the tiny ball of fluff its tail was moving, and said kitty was crotched down and attacked a little piece of string dangling off the couch. Natasha picked up the kitten before it fell on the ground. The kitty rubbed up against Natasha’s arms purring against her body. Natasha shared a look with Thor and Hulk then turned her face to the others. Everything seemed to be in slow motion her face was deadpanned her face showing emotion as she said, “none, Tony’s mind is a cat's."


	4. blackmail & kitty eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve won't let his mind wander

Steve looked down at the little kitty. Tony was not human, he was a kitten it was just a kitten with a kitten brain. He missed human Tony, now Steve…..was drawn from that train of thought hearing Clint’s voice

“so now I can blackmail Tony for acting like a cat, I’m so gonna take pictures, and video and post…..” the sentence was interrupted due to the fact the Clint was now receiving a glare from Natasha and even the kitten Tony seemed to glare. Steve though he must have imagined it because when he blinked Tony was acting like a little kitten pawing the air when Natasha had stopped scratching his head. Clint immediately after receiving the glare stumbled to fix the situation “uh, I-I meant I can’t and won’t take pictures and video because Stark’s not well Stark at the moment.” He looked up looking shamed of what he had said as well as trying to look innocent a Clint could be. Natasha just rolled her eyes and went back to scratching Tony’s head. 

Jarvis has interrupted the group, from there own thoughts which Steve welcomed he didn’t want his mind to wander to missing Tony. “pardon my intrusion,” the AI addressed the group, “but the pet supplies have arrived.” Steve looked at the others “alright tell them to leave it down there we will bring it up ourselves Jarvis.” Steve said turning back to face the group. Before anyone could speak the AI interrupted them again.

“Captain Rogers the workers must come upstairs.” Jarvis told Steve who had raised his eyebrows. “Jarvis,” asked Sam giving a curious look up at the ceiling, “why do they need come up when we could just send someone down to sign?” “ yes, Jarvis,” Steve asked looking up at the ceiling, “is it absolutely necessary for them to come up?” “yes Captain Rogers. ” replied Jarvis. Steve waited for the AI to elaborate, when the AI didn't continue Steve looked up at the ceiling "Jarvis why do they have to come up?” Steve asked. “the workers need to install a cat tree for sir, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis said “ someone will need to sign .”

Natasha looked at the others and sighed “me and Clint will stay down here with Tony to sign and watch setup. Steve maybe you Hulk and Thor should leave we don’t want to give the workers a heart attack if all the avengers are here. Sam you can stay or go.” Sam just shook his head “ I think I’ll head up stairs to my room I think it might be a good idea if I lie down for bit. But Natasha when your finished I want to speak to you in private.” Sam said. Natasha just nodded “fine but go before they come up.” Steve nodded and walked to the elevator followed by Sam when he noticed something was missing. Specifically two giant something’s looking down. 

“Hulk, Thor come on.” Sam called holding the elevator. The two just stood there, Steve raised his eyebrows. He used his Captain America voice or Tony always called it. His hearts stung thinking of Tony, human Tony, coffee addict Tony. Refusing to stop using his voice because of what Tony called it, “ Hulk Thor come on.” With dismay at leaving clear on their faces they shuffled and sulked there way into the elevator. ‘why are the so dismay on leaving?’ Steve thought but he shrugged it off. Steve pushed the button hearing Jarvis explain to Clint what Tony’s cat tree came with. As the elevators doors were closing the last thing Steve saw of the room was Tony giving heart breaking small kitten eyes and the elevator doors shut.


	5. talks and scampering paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks, Tony plays, Steve says

As the workers were leaving Natasha turned to Clint, picking up Tony, who had wandered back over to the two spies. Tony was back in Natasha’s arms looking right at Clint. “Clint we need to talk.”

 

\------- ---------- ------------- -------------- --------------- ------------------ -------------- ---------------- ------------

 

Steve, Sam, Hulk and Thor were going to the elevators. It had been a while till Clint said they could come down. As Steve pressed the button calling the elevator, Thor spoke up. “I thought they were delivering supplies for man of iron why has it taken so long?” Sam shrugged “no idea, what do you think Steve?” Sam asked. Steve just shrugged his shoulders” I guess will find out when we get downstairs” he said. The elevator chimed signaling the arrival of the elevator. They all filed in it had been two hours of waiting. Thor and Hulk went to do their own thing to keep occupied. Since there was no trembles nor shaking, it meant that Hulk and Thor were not fighting, but they were together when they went to go back down. So they must have been doing none fighting things. Where Steve and Sam had been training and talking. When the elevator stopped all four Avengers emerged looking at the room they were in hours ago. “Whoa!” Sam said. 

 

The room was filled with a lot of cat toys. Scanning the room they found Natasha on the couch, her back turned to the TV looking at Clint. Clint was by a huge amount of pillars which had to be assumed as the cat tree, Jarvis was telling Clint about when the other four Avengers left. “This is a lot of stuff.” Sam said “wow.” Was all Hulk said. Steve just looked around after a few moments he finally spoke. “Jarvis,” Steve asked looking up at the ceiling his eyebrows raised in a questioningly but an also slightly amused manor. “When you ordered what Tony needs as a kitten I did not think that this,” gesturing to the large amount of cat toys “was all necessary for Tony being a kitten.” Steve said to the AI. “ I did not order all these toys, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis replied “Mr. Barton had taken the liberty of asking the delivery men for more toys to be ordered.” At that Steve turned to look at Clint. “Of course he did.” Steve said his eyebrows raised at Clint. Thor, Hulk and Sam were scanning the room looking at all the toys they could. “Look they make a pizza toy for cats.” Thor pointed out to the other two men. Steve did another scan of all the toys. “Clint, why did you order all these cat toys?” Steve asked. The archer looked at Steve with a smirk in his eyes “cause Steve, with as kitten it must be the upmost best care for them, beside all of this is completely, totally necessary for taking care of Tony. Do you wish to deny Tony of what is absolutely necessary?” Clint said looking innocently at Steve. “Uhm, sorry to interrupt finding out about all these toys.” Interrupted Sam, who was still looking around. “Speaking of Tony, where is he?” Sam asked 

 

Steve looked around, Sam was right, the little kitten was in fact nowhere to be found. Panic rose up filling Steve’s chest. Where was Tony, did he get out with the delivering of things, was he hurt? The panic Steve was feeling must have been showing on Steve’s face. “Relax Steve, Tony is fine.” assured Clint gesturing to the assumed cat tree. “Tony is just checking out this amazingly cool cat tree. When Tony is back to normal I’m gonna see if he would build us one.” Clint said excitement leaking through his voice. “I mean look at it.” He said gesturing to the cat tree. The cat tree could only be described as massive, in size. “Gentlemen, asgardian, and Hulk as you can see,” Clint said sounding like a sales rep who was acting like his product was the best thing ever made, “this beautiful cat tree comes equipped with some carpeted boxes, which can be used to snuggle away in and rest. You may also see that it has multiple pillars perfect for climbing up, as well as cushioned platforms, multiple fabric hammocks and a crow’s nest which is located on the highest pillar with a cushion. Also one of these amazing carpeted boxes is shaped like a house with a ramp attached. There is also a hanging bridge for crossing two pillars.” Clint said sounding like it was the most important thing to have in the universe. 

 

At that moment a little head popped out from one of the carpeted boxes. Tony turned his a little kitten head liking he was scanning the room for any dangers. The little brown orbs had stopped looking around when it landed on the group of Avengers that had not been present with the delivery of pet supplies. Then Tony jumped down on the floor landing on all fours arching his back he walked over to Steve. Curling his body around Steve’s legs until he stopped in front of the super soldier’s legs looking up at Steve’s face Tony placed his little front paws on Steve’s leg. Tony let out a small noise “mew”. Sam chuckled at the scene in front of him. “Hey Steve I believe that Tony kitten wants you to hold him.” Clint told the super solider. Steve ears turned a bit red but never the less bent down and picked up the little kitten. Tony had snuggled into Steve’s arms rubbing his head on the soldier’s chest. “Meow, mew, purrrrrrr.” The kitten had started purring in Steve’s arms. “That is so adorable.” Clint said snickering. “Oh Steve, Steve, Steve.” Chuckled Sam. “What?” asked Steve “I believe man of iron kitten is claiming you?” Chuckled Thor. Steve’s mind wanted human Tony to claim him with…” Steve dropped the thought at the moment. “Too cute.” Laughed Clint. 

 

Steve was sitting up in bed, unable to fall asleep right now. He was alone, and was also lost deep in thought. They were down a person, this could be bad if villains found out Iron man was out of action because he was a kitten. What was even worse, Loki knew Tony was a kitten, Tony had to get back to normal soon. It was odd to say the least. ‘I mean nothing should be normal being an Avenger and all’ thought Steve to himself. ‘I mean with the time stone counting, de-aging Tony to a little kid while said stone was in Tony’s arc reactor you would think I have seen it all.’ Thought Steve. But no this was way weirder not only because Tony was turned into a kitten. no the strangest thing and probably the thing that upset Steve the most was that Tony was not Tony, that kitten did not have Tony’s mind and worse Steve could not talk to Tony. Steve loved talking to Tony, he loved the way Tony made a sarcastic comment at things, loved the way Tony joked around, he loved the way….his train of thought was interrupted by something that caught his eye. Steve had left his door open just a crack, but something just slipped through the door. Before Steve even had a chance to see what had come in his room a small light pressure had hopped on his bed onto Steve’s chest. Steve chuckled a bit, because staring right at him was Tony. “meow.” Said Tony hopping off Steve’s chest and onto the pillow next to Steve’s head. With a little yawn the kitten curled up onto the pillow “meow.” “Hey Tony I would of thought you would of slept in the cat tree.” Steve said to the little kitten. Tony looked at him funny. “Meow mew” Tony said letting out that little mew that was so cute. Steve started scratching Tony in between the ears. Tony leaned into Steve’s touch purring. Steve stopped startled, Tony just looked up at him wondering why Steve stopped. “Sorry Tony, I just keep thinking how you’re not there. How you won’t act like this if you were human.” "Meow.” “Sorry Tony I just miss you, I was actually thinking about you before you came in.” “mew” “I was just thinking how much I miss you talking, how I wish we got a long better, how much I like you and wish you would, stupid little thought.” Steve told Tony. Tony stood up and nudged Steve, Steve chuckled at this “oh, how I wish when you were human that I could make you purr while naked.” Steve could not believe he just said that but Tony just licked Steve’s cheek. “I guess you won’t tell the others, I can’t even tell you that when you were human.” Steve just yawned and laid down. Tony curled closer to Steve as Steve drifted off to sleep.

 

Steve had gotten up at 5 getting on some workout clothes. “Mew,” said a tiny voice and he turned around shirt just put on to see Tony’s kitten eyes looking at him. Steve forgot the little kitten was in here. “Jarvis how long has Tony been up?” Steve asked. “Sir, had seen you change into your clothes. If that is what you’re wondering Captain Rogers?” the AI replied. Steve felt his cheeks turn red. “Uhm okay come on little kitty lets drop you off into the kitchen and den floor.” Steve said to the kitten “wait, how did you get up here?” Steve asked knowing the kitten would not be able to answer. “Mr. Barton brought sir up Captain Rogers.” Jarvis answered Steve. Steve picked up the kitten and carried him to the elevator. Steve stepped into the elevator pressing the floor button to go to the common floor. Tony was purring up a storm rubbing his head against Steve’s chest. Again Steve felt the blush rise up in his cheeks. When the elevator door opened Steve walked out and put Tony down. “Bye little guy I got to go workout and Steve turned and went into the elevator. Maybe a good run is what he needed right now.

 

Steve had returned around 7 he went up to his room to shower and change clothes. When Steve emerged from the elevator 20 minutes later walking into the kitchen. Natasha was there sipping some coffee she looked up. “Morning Steve.” She said “morning Natasha.” Steve replied. Walking over to make his coffee he noticed there was a second mug eyes raised Natasha answered “its Sam’s he will be down in a sec.” Sam walked in “thanks Natasha morning Steve.” “Morning Sam.” Steve replied leaning against the counter. “Where’s Tony?” Steve realized the kitten was nowhere in sight. Natasha rolled her eyes “Clint is testing out the cat toys with Tony.” “Squeak, squeak.” Kitten Tony was darting into the kitchen with a Captain America shield. Before Steve could comment Sam owned a cabinet door and the kitten ran inside closing the cabinet Sam returned to the table on the other side of the kitchen sipping his coffee when Clint ran in. “hey guys, morning Steve.” And he rushed out of the room Sam stood up and walked to the cabinet and opened it. Tony burst out and went back to the living room “squeak, squeak, squeak.” A crash was herd in the hall and Clint ran back through looking as if he was running a race and missed the turn. He darted out of the kitchen. “Why?” asked Steve pinching the bridge of his nose. “There playing.” Natasha replied. “Gotcha ya.” Comes Clint voice “meow.” Then suddenly Clint was running carrying the Captain America shield then Hulk came running after him followed by Tony “mew, mew.” Said Tony as both Hulk and kitten Tony followed the archer into the hall. Thor who was smiling amusingly walks in behind. “HAWKEYE.” Bellowed Hulk in the hallway. “No fair.” Called Clint. “Jarvis please tell me you were recording that. Tony would have a riot.” Sam laughed. “So,” Steve said smiling “we should probably track down Loki.” “Agreed, we should see if my brother would undo this enchantment on Stark.” Thor said nodding. Tony came running back his little paws scampering against the floor carrying the shield and Clint soon followed after with Hulk on his tail. But the two Avengers stopped in the kitchen Clint had his Hawkeye outfit on “Loki is at central park.” “Avengers,” Steve said “let’s go.” 

 

“Guys he is at the south end.” Clint told the others over the comm the others met Hawkeye where Loki was sneering at them. “Well, well you did not bring the kitten.” Loki asked eyebrows raised at the Avengers. “I wanted to play with the little kitty.” “Not happening Loki.” Captain America said to the god of mischief. “Brother,” Thor said his voice held anger “you will undo your enchantment on Stark.” Thor said. Loki just smiled “now why would I do that.” Loki said. “Well my idea is we could always make you.” Said Hawkeye arrow aimed at Loki’s head “right guys?” he said addressing the others. “I’m sure Hulk can convince you.” Said widow while Hulk cracked his knuckles. “You should never leave a kitten alone.” Loki laughed and vanished in green smoke. “Great he’s gone.” Falcon said landing next to Captain America. “Uhm guys, looks like we are needed.” Hawkeye said pointing to a monster destroying the water front from which it had emerged the streets. “Avengers assemble.” Called Captain America.


	6. hissing and missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is faced with his feelings,

The Avengers were heading back to the tower. The monster did not go down without fighting a long grueling battle. Steve had taken a huge beaten by the monster, which had the ability to breathe fire, squirt ink, and of course had launchable spikes. It was also the first battle without Tony and while Steve was getting checked out by s.h.i.e.l.d medics, he missed fussing over Tony, forcing him to get checked out by medical. He also missed how Tony was not making comments or jokes throughout the entire battle. Steve was hoping that when they returned to the tower Tony would be there back to human. But when they returned Tony still a kitten came scampering into view, running straight towards Steve. “Meow, meow, mew.” Steve picked up the little kitten who started licking Steve’s injuries. “Oh look Tony, is trying to make Steve better.” Clint laughed “sooo cute.” “Mew, mew.” Tony said when he looked up at Steve. Steve scratched Tony behind the ears “purrrrrrr.” Tony leaned into Steve’s touch. “Hey little guy, still not human yet.” Steve said. “mew.” Tony answered then resumed purring rubbing into Steve touch. “Wow he really still likes you.” Sam said. “What do you mean by that?” Steve asked. Clint chuckled at Steve, “oh come on Steve Tony is crazy about you.” Clint told Steve. “It is true and you seem as crazy about him as he does you.” Said Thor. “Did you guys get hit in the head?” Steve asked. “Oh come on Steve it is obvious Tony loves you.” Clint said. “Guys he does not love me.” Steve replied. Clint started snickering. “Steve it is so obvious Tony loves you and you love him.” Clint said between the chuckles. “No guys, Tony is not in love with me.” “meow.” Steve put Tony down put the kitten looked at him like he could not believe what Steve was saying. “Steve...” Natasha starts but Steve changed tactics “did something seem off with Loki.” Steve asked really wanted the conversation to change topics. Sam looked at Steve, “Steve Loki was well.” Sam started but Clint interrupted “Steve, it was too easy that is what was different. Thor did it seem Loki gave up too quickly?” Clint turned to the asgardian. Thor just nodded “aye, it was unlike Loki to give up that fast, I believe it is wise if we to be on guard.” Thor said. “Thor is right.” Interjected Natasha, “we need to be on guard Loki is known as the god of mischief I think he has another trick up his sleeve. We should be ready for anything.” Natasha said everyone nodding in agreement. “mew.” The little kitten yawned everyone was exhausted. Steve bent down and picked up the little kitten who snuggled into Steve’s arms. Steve looked down at the kitten. “Hey Steve.” Steve looked up at Sam who seemed to know what Steve was thinking. “Don’t worry,” Sam continued looking down at the kitten in Steve’s arms “Tony will be human again soon.” Steve looked back down at the little kitten wishing that Tony was back to normal. “I know.” Steve sighed “I know.” A heavy silence had fallen over the group. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. “Jarvis,” Natasha asked breaking the silence. “Yes Miss Romanov” Jarvis responded. “Can you scan for signs of Loki?” she asked. “Of course.” The AI said. Natasha nodded “great Jarvis also can you place an order for some pizza.” “Of course Miss Romanov” Jarvis said. “Great idea Nat lets watch a movie.” Clint said grabbing Tony from Steve he headed for the den. “No let’s do a moviethon.” Sam said. Clint turned around “excellent idea Sam.” Clint said. He then turned to the others “What about the rest of you?” he asked. “moviethon.” Hulk said. Thor nodded “yes a thon of movies, superior idea.” Clint nodded “alright anyone opposed?”

 

It was close to one in the morning and around the TV the Avengers were all fast asleep Tony poked his head out of the cat tree and yawned. He wandered into the kitchen getting some water. “Well, well look at what we have here.” Chuckled a voice. “If it isn’t iron kitty.” Loki said grabbing Tony who started hissing at the god. When that did not work Tony stated meowing like crazy Jarvis started blaring alarms waking the Avengers. “Jar-” Steve started “Loki is in the kitchen with sir.” Jarvis said. “shit.” Yelled Clint. They rushed into the kitchen just to see Loki wave at them and disappear along with Tony. “Tony!” yelled Steve. “Jarvis find them.” Natasha said. “Right away Miss Romanov” Jarvis replied. “Tony.” Steve said slumping down. 

 

Thirty minutes, thirty long minutes since Loki had taken Tony. Steve was lost in thought pacing back and forth. Every second was pure torture, Steve felt like his heart had been ripped out. “I have located sir.” Jarvis said breaking the silence. Steve had jumped up, Tony was found. “Where are they Jarvis?” Sam asked. “They are at central park.” “What! Come on,” groaned Clint, “we were just at central park confronting Loki.” Clint whined like he was five years old. “They just vanished from central park.” Jarvis reported. “nooooo.” Steve said slumping down his heart crushed they lost Tony again. He stood up his face unreadable. “Jarvis,” Steve said with his voice void of emotion, “where did they go?” “I don’t know Captain Rogers.” Jarvis said. “Find them.” Barked Steve. A hand was on his shoulder turning around he saw it was Natasha. “Steve, Loki is playing with us.” Natasha said. “I know but what if we don’t reach him in time, what if he is stuck as a cat forever? Natasha I, can’t live if Tony...” Steve felt like he had shattered. “We will get Tony back Steve.” She said. “Natasha, I, I…” Steve said. “Steve, we will get him back, we will.” She said. “Guys we got Loki.” Sam called by the window. “Where?” Steve asked. Sam pointed out the window “right down the street from us it looks like.” “Master Wilson is correct Loki is indeed right down the street from the tower.” Jarvis said. That was all they needed to know before taking off. “Avengers assemble.” Steve called.

 

“Isn’t this fun kitty?” Loki said Tony hissed and tried scratching Loki. “Oh now come on little witty kitty, we just started playing.” Loki said to the small kitten. “meow.” Tony said angrily thrashing around trying to scratch Loki, who just laughed. “What’s the matter little kitty?” Loki said. “I believe the problem is that he is being held by a demented god with issues.” Said Falcon swooping down Loki cursed dodging Falcon’s attempt to get Tony. “I believe you should release him.” Hawkeye said an arrow aimed right at Loki’s head. Thor swooped above Hawkeye and Captain America “brother, stop this now.” Thor said. Loki pretended to think it over. “Oh, I don’t think so brother.” “That wasn’t a request Loki.” Cap said stepping forward shield at the ready to throw at Loki, his eyes filled with pure rage starring at Loki but his eyes turned to the little kitten in Loki’s hand and his eyes went soft. “Loki turn Tony back to human.” Cap said his focus still on the little kitten. “You humans are so demanding.” Said Loki he sighed “fine, let’s see if in fact cats do land on what was that saying,” Loki said pausing the evilly smiled “oh yes that’s it if cats land on all fours.” He said letting go of Tony who tumbled into the air. Falcon swooped down and caught Tony Loki cursing, “gotcha ya Tony.” Falcon said. Loki looking around, sneered and vanished before any of them could move. Falcon had barely landed when Tony was swiped from his arms and into the arms of Captain America. Who held the kitten close to his chest murmuring “Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony.” like a prayer. The little kitten seemed just as anxious as Cap rubbing against Cap’s face “meow.” Tony said sounding disgruntled that Steve’s cowl was blocking his face. Entering the tower with the rest of the team Steve removed the mask. Steve sighed “Tony.” is all he said when they reached the elevator. “meow.” Tony said licking Steve’s face. “Meow.”

 

Steve was scratching Tony’s head looking down at the kitten. “I almost lost you.” Steve said. Tony looked up at Steve. “meow.” Tony said. “I almost lost you Tony, god how I wish you had your mind back, I miss you Tony so much. I miss how you tease me, how you joke around, how you make me better.” Steve sighed. “I love you Tony. I wish I could tell you how I am madly in love with you but I was scared to let it out. What if you didn’t love me back, I could have pushed you away and I was so scarred that I would have ruined everything between us. You are annoying, and can’t take anything serious and I love it. Oh Tony how I wish I could tell you this when your human, I hope you don’t remember this because if you don’t love me back, I, I,” Steve sighed again. “I love you Tony.” he said looking down at the kitten. “Mew, mew.” Tony said softly licking Steve’s face. Steve got lost in thought. “Oh, there you guys are.” Said a voice, Steve who snapped out of thought recognized as Clint’s voice and turned to look at the archer who just entered the living room. He smiled at Steve, “my turn to be on guard duty captain, sir.” Clint said with a mock salute. Steve rolled his eyes at the archer’s actions. “Have fun Clint.” He said handing the kitten to Clint. Steve pressed a light kiss to toy’s forehead before walking away. Clint waited till he was sure Steve was gone and was out of earshot before smiling at the kitten. “Alright, coast is clear.” He said walking to the elevators pushing the button. “Jarvis cover for us.” Clint said. “Of course master Barton.” Clint grinned like a maniac. He pulled out a leash from his pocket and clipped it to Tony’s collar. “Ready to go out and have some fun Tony?” “Meow.”


	7. rebels and natasha reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reveals all and Clint is in trouble plus hot dogs for kittens.

As Clint and Tony exited the tower they started walking to the pet store where they have been ordering everything from. They approached the store which was supposed to be the largest pet store in the city. Clint reasoned that going to the store with Tony instead of ordering online would allow Tony to see and feel the toys before they bought something. “Okay Tony,” Clint said looking down at the small black kitten whose tail was swishing back and forth “it’s time to shop.” Entering the store Clint froze. The place was magnificently huge. Clint grinned evilly “oh boy.”  
\---

Clint had exited the pet accessory aisle, Clint taking inventory of what was in the basket “okay Tony we have one Captain America kitten costume, one iron man kitten costume, one Captain America pillow, one iron man pillow next are cat toys.” Clint said walking towards the aisle labeled cat toys. Upon entering Clint steered to avengers themed toys. “Tony we are going to have somethings delivered.” Clint said.

\---

When they finished the shopping carrying bags of goodies and the rest being shipped to the tower. Clint turned to the little black kitten walking along on the side. “Tony?” Clint said Tony turned to look at the archer, “are you hungry?” 

\---  
\--- 

 

Steve wandered into the living room, Tony and Clint were not here. “Captain Rogers there is a man with a delivery here he need signed.” Steve sighed send him up. A man with the damn pet store logo walked in dragging in a cart with boxes. “Thank you.” Steve said signing for the packages. The man just smiled “wow that guy was not kidding when he wanted the rest of it sent to here.” Steve arched his eyebrows at the man. “What guy?” blonde hair short had a black kitten with him.” The guy said walking to the elevator. Steve stood still, “Clint wouldn’t.” Steve said allowed and went off to search the tower for Clint. 

\----------- ------------- 

 

“Yes Nat,” Clint said into the phone talking to Natasha about sudden appearance of boxes from the pet store. “Well I have a few items but can you check to see if everything is there I sent Jarvis a list.” Clint paused for a moment “alright Nat, bye.” Clint said walking with Tony. “Alright hot dogs lets go.” Clint said “where should we go, oh I know central park.” Clint said gleefully. Heading towards the park as soon as the park entrance was in front of them Clint stopped short “Tony this would be the third time this week I have gone to this dam park.” Clint said. “meow.” Tony said. Clint just smiled “this time central park with absolutely no Loki.” He said. “Meow.”

 

\------- ------------ ------------- 

 

“Clint,” yelled Steve returning back to the living room there was no sign of the archer anywhere. “Jarvis where is Clint?” Steve asked the AI. “Master Barton is out.” The AI replied. “Out?” hissed Steve. “He’s out.” The AI confirmed. “Where is Tony?” Steve demanded. “out.” Said Jarvis. “Out?” 

\--------- -------- ----------- ----------- ------------- ------- -----

“Alright I will have one hot dog plain and one hot dog with ketchup and mustard.” Clint said to the man at the cart. Clint had decided to go against relish. The man handed Clint the two hot dogs. “Thanks, have a great day.” Clint said to the man walking away, Tony following in tow. Clint looked around before he spotted a bench where he and Tony could eat. Clint settled down on the bench he chose conveniently located close to the park entrance. Clint laid the hot dogs on the bench then bent down picked up the small kitten and placed him on the bench. “Okay one plain hot dog for the kitten and one hot dog with ketchup and mustard for me.” Clint said “meow.” Tony said before digging into the hot dog Clint followed suit. When Clint was almost finished with his hot dog his phone began to ring. Swallowing he placed the rest of his hot dog on the bench next to him and dug out his starkphone. Looking over at the caller id Clint swore loudly. “Crap its Steve.” Clint said turning to the kitten. “Do you think if I don’t answer he give up?” Clint said knowing the answer and sighing press the talk option putting his phone to his ear. “Hey, Steve what’s up?” Clint said his voice was casual but his body language and eyes were freaking out. “Where are you?” Steve demanded “well hello to you too.” Clint said. “Where are you?” repeated Steve. “out.” Clint said. “And Tony?” Steve demanded “out?” Clint said questioningly. “Clint…” Steve raised his voice. “Oops gotta go Cap, bye.” Clint said hanging up quickly. “Run for it paws we have been discovered.” Clint said both of them getting up quickly, Clint finishing his hot dog and made a break for the entry way. But Clint stopped short at the sight of Steve, arms crossed at the entrance. “Oh, hey Steve fancy meeting you here.” Clint said  
\----------- --------- -------

Clint was in the middle of the living room with an angry Steve. Clint texted Natasha when Steve was not looking on the car trip home briefing her on the situation. It was a lot worse than Clint thought, being chewed out by Captain America for taking Tony out while Tony wasn’t with his mind. Clint was glad when his eyes flicked over Steve’s shoulder to see Natasha. Clint hoped his eyes were saying. ‘Tell Steve.’ Natasha silently sighed seeming to get the message and closed the distance to Steve. 

 

‘He should know.’ Natasha thought to herself. She placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve stopped talking and turned around to look at her. “Steve we need to talk.” She said 

\--------- ----------- ------ ------ ----- ---------- 

 

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room. Natasha and Clint had pulled Sam aside talking in hushed voices in the hall while Thor and Hulk were still not there. Now everyone was here well besides Thor. He went after Loki and Hulk returned saying he wanted to hunt Loki down. Tony was in the cat tree, Steve was standing arms crossed, Sam and Clint were on three cushion couch, Natasha was leaning behind the center couch and Hulk sat on a reinforced love couch which Tony had delivered and made for Hulk. Natasha stood up straight and was ready to begin. “Steve, I haven’t been honest with you I made the others promise not to tell you.” She said. “I did not know till ten minutes ago.” Sam grumbled but he said with such humor everyone smiled, Natasha showed a small smirk. Steve turned his attention back to Natasha. “Natasha what haven’ you been telling me.” Serve asked. “Remember when said Tony wasn’t Tony.” she Steve nodded. “I lied.” She said. Steve froze wait did that mean. “What?” Steve said aloud to the group. “Steve,” Natasha said her voice was lower, trying to be steady but Steve knew that she was upset with herself. “Tony is there not a cat mind but his mind.” She said. Steve was in disbelief. Tony was himself the whole time which meant….. “Tony.” called Steve the black kitten did not appear. “Tony come here.” Steve said and the small furry form of Tony crept out of hiding from the cat tree. The small kitten looked up for a second but hanged its head walking towards Steve. When he reached Steve’s feet Steve picked him up and held the kitten at eyelevel. “Tony is this true, meow twice for yes and three times for no.” Steve said his face blank. After a moment of utter silence Tony responded “meow, meow.” “So you know that I confessed I loved you, right?” Steve asked. “Meow, meow.” Steve looked seriously at the black fluff in his hands, “Tony answer truthfully, do you love me?” Steve asked “meow, meow.” Tony said. Steve’s eyes filled with tears and he held the kitten to his chest, “oh Tony.” Tony licked Steve’s face. Steve’s mind was racing ‘Tony loves me, he loves me.’ 

 

“Sooo close.” Whined Clint breaking the silence “I lost the pool.” Steve looked up at the others. Natasha looked like she was about to whack Clint on the head. Steve raised his eyebrows “what pool?” he asked. “Uhm, well...” Sam said looking down, when it clicked. “Wait you guys knew?” he asked startled. “Well yeah it was pretty obvious.” Said Clint. “I mean you guys were completely blind to the other liking each other.” Said Sam looking up. Steve looked at all the assembled avengers “you all were betting on when we…” Steve started asking only to be interrupted by Sam, “when you guys would stop avoiding the issue.” Sam said firmly. Thou he suddenly look shameful. But Steve looked down at the kitten in his arms whose eyes looked to be laughing and whose tail was swishing back and forth. Steve looked at the others. “Who won?” he asked. Clint groaned “Natasha.” The women herself looked very proud of herself smirking at the archer.  
\----- ------ ------- ---- ------ ----- --------- --------

 

Thor bounded in the room “friends I have returned.” Boomed Thor who had…. “Loki.” Growled Steve. The god of mischief was struggling to be free of Thor’s grasp. Natasha walked over to the two asgardians and sent death glare at Loki. “Loki, I think it will be wise for you to turn Tony back to normal.” She said. “I am afraid that would be impossible.” Said Loki to the assassin. Natasha in turn just arched an eyebrow at the god. “Brother, this jest is done, undo your enactment.” Thor said. Loki sighed. “I cannot it is timed spell it cannot be undone until the set time past. Stark will be human in 3 days. You’re lucky I did not make it longer.” Loki huffed. “Wait, could you cast the spell for 3 days?” Steve asked “of course I can.” Loki said. “Steve,” Natasha said, “what are you thinking?” “I want you to turn me into a kitten.” Steve said. Everybody looked shocked including Loki. “Steve three days, till Stark is human.” Clint said. “I know but I need to talk to him without yes or no and I cannot wait 3 whole days.” Steve said. Natasha just nodded, “alright Cap.” She said then turned to Loki. “If it does not ware off in 3 days we leave you to Hulk.” She said. Hulk emphasizing her point patted his hand with his fist. Loki truly look frightened. “Alright brother go ahead.” Thor said Loki muttered something and green mist surrounded Steve and everything went black.


	8. blondes and starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Loki to do something what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have not updated in awhile what with sports, graduation, packing for college and college itself.   
> this update is long over due enjoy this chapter.   
> also looking for tony/ steve prompts from you guys to help make a new story   
> thank you so much for your comments   
> enjoy

When Steve began to swim to the surface e of consciousness. He could think straight, then all at once everything came crashing back Loki, Tony, kitten, wait kitten. Steve opened his eyes suddenly which was a mistake. He felt dizzy. Did Loki do it? Steve looked down at his body at his hands or paws which were the color of sandy blonde hair. He looked around noticing that one everything was bigger and two he was in a room were the walls, floor and ceiling were made of carpet. He was in the cat house. Wandering out of the carpet room he looked around for Tony not noticing that Natasha, Clint, Thor, Sam, Hulk or Loki was around

_‘Tony’_ “mew.” Came out of his mouth. Clint wandered in and looked at the blonde kitten that was Steve.

“Oh hey, Steve you’re up finally.”

“Meow?” _‘How long was I out?’_

As if Clint could understand what Steve was saying he answered “Steve you have been out for two days.”  

Two days Steve thought I was out for two days.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Steve.” Natasha said seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“mew mew.” _‘Where is Tony?’_

“You had us all worried Steve.” Natasha said. “Including Tony.”

“Jarvis can you notify the others that Steve is awake.” Clint asked the AI.

“Of course, I have already notified the others, Sir is on his way.” Jarvis said.

‘Where is Tony?’ Steve thought ‘why was Tony not here, not waiting for him.’  

“we thought it best that we left you alone for awhile including Tony.” Natasha said like she read his thoughts. “ he had to eat and do somethings.” She said.

 Steve waited for her to clarify what those “things” were but Natasha never elaborated.

“ are you hungry Steve?” Clint said. “ you’ve been out for two days you must be starving.”

Clint ran off to the kitchen, then returned with a bowl of cream, and a bowl kitten food, and placed it down on the floor. Steve walked over to the two dishes eating from the food dish first. The food wasn’t that bad, it tasted like salmon and he gobbled up the food. ‘I knew I detected salmon.’ Thought Steve then went over to drink the cream. Clint picked up the empty food bowl and brought back to the kitchen.  Steve was just finishing the cream, which was very rich by the way, when Clint returned. A bowl was placed where the food bowl was previously. Done with the cream Steve went over to investigate and saw it was a bowl of water. Still thirsty even after finishing the cream Steve lapped the water eagerly. When Steve heard the elevator open he raised his head from the water bowl to see who it was.  He saw Sam and Thor exit the elevator and Steve saw that Tony wasn’t with them.

Thor entered the room first, soon followed by Sam who noticed the blonde kitten. “Oh hey you’re up, awesome.” Sam said

“Yes it is good to see you up.” Thor said.

 Hulk entered the room from the kitchen, Steve looked over at Hulk and he saw that Tony wasn’t with Hulk. Hulk seemed to be muttering something about puny god.

Steve assumed Hulk was talking about Loki who must have left after the spell.

“I must apologize for my brother I’m afraid he made a mistake.” Thor said.

“Yeah Steve, Loki actually made a mistake and apologized for it.” Clint said.

Steve just assumed that the mistake they were talking about was him being out for two days. That was until he heard the door to the elevator open, Steve heard footsteps coming down the hall heading to the living room where everybody was. ‘Who could that be?’ Steve thought, since the rest of his team who were human right now was here. The footsteps were get closer and stopped at the entryway. The mystery of who the person could be was solved when a voice spoke from the entry way.

“Hey look who decided to wake up.” Came a familiar voice. Steve froze no it couldn’t be it wasn’t possible.

“Hey there Cap, Have a nice nap.” Came a voice he hasn’t heard for the past couple of days. A voice that he knew very well, he looked at the entry way shocked. There in front of his eyes was Tony, a very human, not a kitten Tony Stark.


	9. next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this story is done

Okay I want to know who wants me to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first. Have prompts for me let me know.  
> I don't any characters all rights are owned by marvel


End file.
